


Demon In My View

by KiriJones



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Ana Lewis lives in her rickety old house on the beach with nothing but her memories and books for company. Haunted by sadness she has all but lost herself.That is until Richie Gecko shows up on his doorstep with hell on his heels forcing her back into the world, but not just any part, the ugly underbelly that he now calls home.)</p><p>Or where Richie Gecko visits an old friend and awakens something in himself that none saw coming. Even as the world crumbles it will all come down to Ana Lewis all and her boxes of tea. </p><p>(For no matter how much both deny it; it's as clear for anyone with eyes that see that something ties them together for better or for worse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon In My View

The days Ana Lewis wakes up and finds her world has changed it is a Tuesday and just like any other Tuesday she goes home from work and goes through the motions. The aches in her body and soul are still there like always but Ana does her best to ignore the,. No good will come from thinking about the husband she lost to war and the dead child she birthed into the world unable to even hold him in her arms. No good will come from dwelling on her loneliness. 

Instead she graps the silver chain around her neck that holds the engagement ring that Mark gave her before he was deployed when her bump was small and the promises were strong. On the same chain are the dog tags given to her at his funeral by his commanding officer. This is all Ava has left of him. This is all she has left of the man who made her love him and made her happy. everything else she left behind in Michigan when she fled to California and the dreams she left behind years prior.

This rickety old house on the beach is all she has. That and her library of books the decorate the house. She wants so much to call it a home but it never will be. A home would have Mark and his smiles and litter patter of little feet and the squeals of youth and joy. Sometimes she wants to scream but it would change nothing, all of her tears were spent over the body of her fiancée and for the child that never stood a chance. 

But what makes this Tuesday different from every other one is that at midnight her eyes fly open from a nightmare and she bolts upright in her bed. Something is wrong, she can feel it in the marrow of her bones. Something is happening. It is the feeling one gets when the world is about to change irrevocably and forever more. Ana Lewis has only experienced this feeling once in her life when she was eleven years old and moved to the small Nevada town where she met a pair of brothers that were first her friends and then one was a brother and the other was something else entirely. 

Grabbing her gun from the bed side draw Ana turns off the safety and silently crouches down the stairs that lead to the main floor. Looking over her shoulder down the hall she sees that someone is standing on her back porch looking at the ocean it seems. She walks as quietly as she can to the window to look and what she sees nearly sends her into shock. 

The figure has broad shoulders and is wearing a classic suit which is blowing in the wind As the jacket is undone. His gelled back hair is lifted slightly as the breeze blows against his face. No glasses adorn his face which seems wrong and the full moon illuminates his face. 

Ana does not know why Richie Gecko is here. At one time she never would have thought he could have meant her harm but that was before he murdered an innocent girl and began robbing banks. It was before she broke her own heart and turned her back on this man and his darkness. She knows what he is capable of more than most, it is why she keeps the gun in her hand and throws the door open. 

The wind gusts through her short curly hair and his head turns and his eyes lock with hers. She says nothing and neither does he as an eternity streches before them. The ever present smirk arrives on his face and Ana feels nothing on her own. In fact she feels nothing much at all anymore; she does not think she has it in her to care anymore. So instead of reacting like he obviously wants her to Ana simply turns her back and heads in to make herself from tea. 

She leaves the door open behind her. He can do what he wants. There is no point in telling him to leave for Richie Gecko will enter if he wants, he never listens to anyone aside from Seth. So if he is here to kill her she will go with the soothing smell of honey and jasmine guiding her. 

Richie enters the old house with trepidation in his bones. This is not what he imagined would happen when he decided to visit Ana Lewis. He is twenty nine years old and he has an eternity in front of him. Yet this woman who is all skin and bones with her curly dirty blonde hair and large blue eyes seem to call to him even across the room. 

The last time he saw her she was lying on a hospital bed as cancer ravaged her body. She has a spark in her eyes then when she told him to leave and never come back. And now at twenty-seven Ana seems more dead then alive. Yet some things never change, the books lining the walls and the boxes of tea that line the cabinets that he can see. Her heart is beating and he knows she is not scared of him. Not that she should be. This is Annie. She made him build sand castles and worked her way into the darkest part of his life at a time no one but Seth ever mattered. 

Santanico is waiting for him back at the hotel. He has a goddess waiting for him and yet all that captures his attention is the woman with short curly hair pushed behind her ears the sits at her table and regards him with nothing in her eyes as she sips her tea. 

He sits across from him and watches as she goes through the motions. Once she finishes her cup she sets it down in its saucers and swings her right arm up to the table gun in hand. It points at him and it is then Richie smirks. But the Sunnis beginning to rise over the horizon and he gets up, nods, and exits the house closing the door behind him. 

Ana does not know what game Richie is playing, their routine continues for weeks before one night he gets up to leave. Ana has not spoken a word to him in weeks nor him to her. It reminds her of years past when silence was their boon to each other a refuge from an abusive father and a controlling mother. 

Now when the sun begins to rise she softly asks and looks him straight in those mysterious eyes of his, "Why are you here Richie?"

That smirk graces his face as he looks at her and in an instant his eyes change into something reptilian that glows like a lighter and makes something in her soul scream RUN.

but before she can move he gets up and opens the door. looking over his shoulder at her those eyes, still devilish and glowing, soften as he replies, "Because we promised remeber Annie?". He then exits closing the door behind her. 

She sits there for hours and misses work as something blooms in her chest. Yet he does not come back that night or the nights after. Two months pass and Ana thinks he is gone just like before. Yet something in her remembers promises made if youth. Promises of the ocean and stars and homes on beaches.

The weeks before Ana turns twenty eight Richie shows up on her door step yet this time he knocks on the front door and he is not alone. He has a woman with him. A woman with eyes like midnight and hair as dark as ravens wings. Ana stares at Richie with angry eyes. He smirks and preens at her. 

Neither notice angry look in the eyes of the woman standing beside him. 


End file.
